


Making my own way in the world

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Self Reliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: AU, Haruhi never broke the vase





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fill i enjoyed writing. I own nothing, please enjoy!:)

She attends all her classes and earns the highest marks. She spends her evenings studying, and then with her father where they tell each other stories and jokes when she has the time. 

She makes dinner, but not a lot of friends. The other students, kids not too different in age but in nearly every other regard, look down on her like she's nothing, but she's far too busy with her head deep in a book to notice. 

She doesn't join any clubs or sports, no matter how many times her councilors advise her to, but she always scores the highest on exams. She takes whatever classes she can afford, and soon after her initial admittance, where her grades exceed far beyond expectation and she far outweighs the other students, her scholarships are reevaluated and their amounts heightened. 

(She stays away from clubs for many reasons, one being that she spent her first day lost and in the care of a group of boys far too caught up in their own charade. She had made a speedy exit as soon as the tallest blonde began to speak, and she never does go back, instead she remembers to ask for directions and never just wonder: it's never worth it.) 

She works until she graduates, months ahead of her class, and when she does she's accepted to nearly every university she's applied to and greeted continuously with scholarships. She doesn't attend the class graduation, she never made any friends who stuck and she already has her diploma, but she stands in an early graduation picture with her father. 

(He buys them matching lipsticks for the occasion and though she's not one for makeup she wears it for him and she's always glad she had. For every time she looks back at the picture she always finds her spirits lifted at seeing their matching smiles.) 

She attends the university of her choosing, and works her way up. She doesn't earn a job by connections or arrangements or inheritance like the others she had attended school with, and instead works her way to the highest position of which she's sees fit. She doesn't make any lasting connections, no one to really call a friend, until much later and even then she still hesitates to think of them in such a casual manner. 

But in the end, Fuijoka Haruhi proves exactly how smart, resourceful, clever, and kind she is. So really, in the faces of all the other private school attendees, she achieves her goal all on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. I'm on tumblr as rhymesofblue.


End file.
